


Mini Spinel

by bittykanita



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittykanita/pseuds/bittykanita
Summary: Spinel accidentally shrinks after hanging out for a while at Little Homeworld.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Mini Spinel

“Spinel! Just come back!”

“No way, hosay!” 

Steven rounded the table for the fifth time in a row, reaching out in a vain attempt to catch the abnormally fast gem bouncing off of every corner in the house. Spinel was a bit below 6 inches tall due to a freak accident she had run into at some point. Even her gem had gone with her, also shrunk proportionate. All Steven had been told was that it was Peridot’s fault before Lapis warped away and dropped the wriggling figure in her hands onto the floor in front of the warp pad. And Spinel barely told him anything, merely shouting about the fact that it was a freak accident and shooting away from him as he got closer.

Steven’s finger just barely grazed the softness of one of her ponytails before his thumb snapped to the other side of his finger to completely take hold of it. Spinel growled at Steven as she dangled freely in the air and he turned her to face him completely.

“What happened to you?” Steven asked. 

Spinel crossed her arms and looked away, fully intending to not speak if it mean spiting Steven. 

Steven shook her a bit, unintentionally of course, as he shuddered out of slight irritation. Spinel saw an opportunity and took it as his grip loosened on her ponytail, which had started to feel quite sore, and launched herself up to kick Steven’s nose. The boy yelped, shocked at Spinel’s behaviour.

Steven rubbed his nose, clearly not affected by it but still offended. He looked down at Spinel on the coffee table in front of him. “Ow.. why’d you do that?” he whined, getting ready to scold the pink gem below him.

Spinel crossed her arms and huffed angrily, “Cus you were pulling on  _ my _ ponytails! How about that!?” Steven crouched down to look at her closer as she continued ranting, “And not to mention, look at me! Look at you! You’re huge!”

“I-I’m sorry, Spinel.. I’ll try not to do it again..” Steven said, moving his hand to rest beside her slowly. Spinel looked between his hand and his face curiously, seeming apprehensive. “So.. I’ll ask this time, uh.. can I touch you?”

“No,” Spinel replied immediately.

“Ah, I thought so,” Steven said sadly, pulling his hand back. “I had it coming, anyways.” 

Spinel looked at him, even more confused. “Why aren’t you gonna keep trying?” 

“Because you said no?” 

“U-uh, well maybe I was just playin’ hard to get! Ever thought about that?” she retorted, taking an aggressive stance like she was about to jump at him again.

Steven leaned back, both from the shock at her request and the worry that she might launch herself at him again. He thought for a moment and then said, “So you don’t want me to not touch you?”

Spinel took a few seconds attempting to understand what he said, squinting at him as she relayed it over and over in her head. “.. I guess?” 

Steven reached out for her again, causing the gem to step back and for Steven to pause. “Are you sure? You don’t look too happy about it.”

Spinel sighed and took the first step towards his hand, overpowering her anxiety about the due interaction. Steven stayed stationary, his hand still left loose just in front of Spinel. The gem hesitantly stepped forward again, nuzzling her head into the closest finger to her, which was Steven’s index finger. The action was rewarded by the slight twitch of Steven’s finger, sending a pleasant shiver through Spinel as it scratched her head gently. The touch-starved gem melted into the touch as Steven took to continuing to scratch her head, chuckling at her reaction.

Spinel jumped back when she heard Steven’s chuckles, glaring up at him. Steven’s face fell as he looked at her curiously, his hand twitching at the absence of her form. He barely suppressed his snickers as he asked, “Why.. heh, why did you step back? Is something wrong?” Steven sat down completely, propping his head up with his elbow on the table as he leaned over Spinel.

“Because you’re laughing at me..” she whined, lifting her hands up to her head and pulling on her hair. Steven moved his hand out to stop her, gently taking one of her hands between his fingers and moving it away before moving to get the other. Spinel’s hand moved back to pull again when her other one was down. Steven stopped after a few attempts and looked at the pink gem, obviously unamused.

“Spinel, I wasn’t.. okay, I was laughing at you, but it was for a good reason!” Steven said. 

“Yeah? You wanna tell me before I start pullin’ my hair so hard I poof?” Spinel retorted, yanking on her ponytails again with a wince. 

“I.. I…” Steven trailed off for a few seconds and Spinel pulled harder, causing the teen to promptly stutter out an answer, “I thought it was cute, okay!?”

Spinel’s grip on her hair loosed until her hands fell to her sides again. “Cute..?” she repeated, utterly dumbfounded. Her expression faded away to anger, and she yelled at Steven, “Why’d you use that word for a gem like  _ me _ ?!”

“Spinel..” he winced at her tone, his curious expression turning to a straight grimace. Spinel snapped her hands over her mouth and stepped back even more, hoping to avoid whatever wrath she might have unleashed in Steven. Steven stayed quiet as Spinel kept her head down, crouching down as close to the wooden coffee table as possible while trying to avoid looking at him. “Spinel, are you okay..?” 

The tiny pink gem on his table whimpered, “Oh, stars, just shatter me already…” and although Steven barely clued in to what she really meant, he decided to try and comfort her either way. Spinel’s arms were wrapped around her chest, hiding her gem, but she didn’t decide to hide her head despite having the ability to. She continued murmuring the same phrase over and over again as Steven silently shifted his hand to hover over her and she finally noticed. 

Steven didn’t say anything when she looked up. He just brushed his thumb over the top of her head, feeling the texture of her ponytails. They felt like paintbrushes that had never been used. Spinel jerked away and fell onto her back. She sat up and was immediately greeted by Steven’s index finger against her back and his thumb rubbing against her scalp. 

“Steven, hey, there’s a point where it’s too much, y’know—“ Spinel started to tell him but was cut off when Steven’s finger left her back and to rest just under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Spinel felt a terror seep up from within her again, whimpering softly despite Steven’s gaze being nothing but soft and gentle.

“Do you really think I would hurt you?” he asked quietly.

Spinel placed her hands on the sides of Steven’s finger and pushed it down, glancing away nervously as she explained, “Well, I wasn’t thinking you were gonna hurt me, I was thinking you were gonna shatter—“ 

“I wouldn’t shatter you! How many times do I have to say it?” he interrupted her in a firm tone. Spinel shrank further into herself, starting to squirm away from him again. “N-no, Spinel.. I’m sorry, okay?”

“Sorry?” she snapped back. “Sorry!? Yeah, you.. you shouldn’t be… I’m just stubborn, ya see…” 

“So… can I?” Steven’s hand hovered just beside her, and Spinel looked at it curiously. Her hair was still down, but it was less messy, so that was a start. She even took the initiative to scoot closer to his hand, shyly leaning into it. Steven distracted her for a second by gently poking her cheek, which gave barely any resistance, and nudged his other hand under her to lift her into the air. 

“Hey!” Spinel yelped at the sudden change of velocity, glaring at Steven when she was lifted closer to his face. She reeled her hand back, stretching it larger to a nearly normal size and socked Steven in the cheek.   
  


“Ow!” he moved his other hand that wasn’t holding Spinel to rub at his cheek, pouting at her. “I just gonna kiss you..”

“What?” Spinel was taken aback by the sudden proposal of affection from Steven. Her face flushed a deep magenta. “Well.. w-why didn’t you tell me that? I mean.. if that’s what you were meanin’ to do.. I guess I’ll just leave you to it.”

“Spinel, how would it even work? You’re.. what..” Steven squinted at Spinel, trying to find a way to put her proportions into words. “..the size of my palm?”

“I can’t suffocate or die like you, though, so.. get to it..?” she replied shyly.

Steven smirked and rolled his eyes. “Fine, but don’t complain if you don’t get what you want.”

Steven laid a kiss on her forehead — although not really, since he just kissed the top of her head. Spinel gasped, “You.. didn’t give me what I wanted!”

“No.”

“C’mon, gimme!” Spinel whined, shooting up to stand on Steven’s palm. It felt like a blanket. She stretched out her arms to grab the sides of Steven’s and wrapped herself around him.

“Hey— pffft, Spinel!” Steven leaned back and fell back onto the floor, reaching up to grab Spinel’s waist to pull her off of him. She just ended up stretching only her torso off of him, surprising the teen and causing him to let go. Spinel snapped back and Steven yelped, “Ow! Ugh..”

“You shouldn’t have even done that! You know I stretch when pulled!” Spinel said, letting go of Steven and sliding down to rest on his chest. She coiled her limbs back to herself, and laid down, sprawling out over his chest.

“Spinel.. I have to get up,” Steven whispered. 

“Shh.. not right now,” she replied, nuzzling into the fabric of his shirt. Steven sighed and laid his hand over Spinel, gently stroking her scalp with his index finger. “Hmm…”

“Awww,” Steven cooed, “you’re so cute and tiny…”

“Shut up,” Spinel whined. She placed her hands over her head to stop Steven from petting her. “I’m not cute..”

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Steven chuckled. He laid his hand down completely over her and stared up at the ceiling, completely forgetting that he was lying on the floor as he got lost in thought. 

Eventually Spinel noticed that Steven had drifted off to sleep, and she tried to wriggle out from under his hand. It was an unsuccessful endeavour and left her nudged even more under his palm. The pink gem sighed dejectedly and closed her eyes, eventually finding the courage to sleep as well. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pls don’t kill me I just posted this to hold off the masses  
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, share, whatever.
> 
> Also my first solo fic! That I posted :3


End file.
